


B-A-N-A-N-A-S

by madimation



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madimation/pseuds/madimation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug slid her index finger through Adrien's belt loop, pulling him close.<br/>"Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She purred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B-A-N-A-N-A-S

**Author's Note:**

> for magicalyoyo, who couldn't sleep.  
> I don't think I helped.

Ladybug slid her index finger through Adrien's belt loop, pulling him close.  
"Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She purred.  
Adrien reached into his pocket, extracting a slightly under-ripe banana.  
"It's a banana." He said.  
Ladybug stepped back, searching his face.  
Suddenly she realized.  
His hair was just several bunches of bananas artfully arranged on his head.  
Ladybug fell to her knees. The walls oozed banana pulp. The distant sound of mildly radioactive screaming echoed through the room.  
The universe was bananas. Everything was bananas.  
This shit was bananas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
